


Come Back Later

by ellie_stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Cute Harry Styles, Drunk Harry Styles, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sort Of, Tattoo Artist Louis Tomlinson, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_stylinson/pseuds/ellie_stylinson
Summary: "If you still want my name on your ass when you're sober, then we'll talk."orHarry walks into Louis' tattoo parlor late at night whilst he's *very* drunk, and then insists he wants a tattoo of Louis' name on his ass.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Come Back Later

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I found on twitter, I honestly don't really know what this is I just thought it was a cute idea.

"Niall!" Harry slurs into the phone pressed against his ear, stumbling down the street. "It's meee" he giggles, narrowly avoiding walking straight into a post.

"Are you drunk again?"

Harry pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at it for a moment. Eyes squinted and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "No, I'm Harry" he states slowly.

"Fuck me Haz, it's like the third time this week."

"Ewww Niall!" Harry hiccups, "I'm not into blondes."

"Just wait there, I'm gonna come and get you, where are-"

"LOOK NIALL!" Harry shouts excitedly, staring at the tattoo parlor just across the street, which happens to be the only building on the street with the lights still on at this hour.

"I'm not there, Harry, what is it?" Niall asks.

Harry doesn't hear him as he pocketed his phone almost immediately when he saw the parlor, heading straight across the road, not bothering to look for cars. Luckily reaching the other side still completely intact.

He pushes open the double doors and practically falls through them. It makes for a pretty dramatic entrance. Fortunately, there is no one in the room.

He hears a voice coming from the right. Turning towards the voice tells him two things, 1) this person is covered in tattoos, stretching across his arms and onto his chest, and Harry kind of really wants to lick them, and 2) he is an a room with the literal incarnation of Jesus.

Well, maybe it isn't actually Jesus but Harry would be more than happy to get on his knees and worship anyway.

The man raises his eyebrows at him and Harry realises he’s been staring for far too long but he honestly can’t find it in him to care when the man looks like that.

In his drunken haze, Harry rushes over to the man and cups his face in his hands. He stares into his eyes.

“Woah, your eyes are so pretty.” Harry murmurs, his breath hitting the mans face.

Even drunk, Harry can admit that he was probably coming off a little too strong by putting himself right in front of the man with no regards for his personal space. The man seems to agree as his eyes widen just a little before he composes himself and just stares amusedly back at Harry.

Harry’s hands fall from the mans face to rest on his shoulders. “What’s your name?” he asks.

“My name’s Louis,” the man speaks for the first time, and Harry just about falls to the floor. His voice is higher pitched than Harry had expected, but with the perfect amount of rasp. And his accent, don’t even get him started on that.

Harry gasps, “Your name is so pretty too.” Louis chuckles.

“Thanks Curly, what can I do for you?”

Unsuccessfully, Harry finally steps back, tripping over his own feet and stumbling backwards, landing himself right on the floor.

"You are so fucking drunk." Louis sighs, crouching down next to Harry, who takes this time to admire the man in front of him. His hair sweeps artfully across his forehead. His lips are a soft, natural pink and full, almost like a girl's, but they look a lot better on his face than they would on anyone else. His eyebrows are furrowed, pulled together in confusion over bright eyes as he stares at Harry.

"Oh, we're getting up." Harry voices his thoughts, giggling to himself after. Louis has Harry's arm draped over his shoulder but Harry hasn't made any effort to get up, being way too busy admiring him.

Regrettably, Harry's body does not seem to be cooperating anymore. Instead of getting up with Louis' help, he collapses back down onto the floor, almost dragging Louis with him.

Harry huffs but leans back on his arms and makes himself comfortable on the floor. He pats the floor next to him and looks up toward Louis, pouting as cutely as he can, which is not very when he is this drunk.

"Sit with me?" Louis sighs and drops down next to him on the floor so their knees are touching. There is no one else in the shop anyway and it looks like Louis has been given the job of looking after an intoxicated, overgrown boy for the rest of his night.

"Lou-ee, Lewis, Lou." Harry mumbles absentmindedly, "so pretty". He reaches out unconsciously and taps Louis on the nose.

"Soo, why're you here Curly?" Louis asks, even though he is not planning on tattooing this boy when he's as drunk as he is.

"S'not my name, Lou, it's Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry, now we should probably get you home right?" Louis questions.

"No!" Harry all but shouts, then quieter "I want a tattoo."

Although there is no way Louis is going to give Harry a tattoo in this state, he indulges him anyway. "What do you wanna get then?"

Harry frowns, as though he hadn't thought that far ahead. His eyes wander around the room, looking at all of the tattoos on the walls, most of which have been done by Louis. However he doesn't seem satisfied with any of them as he continues to scan the room until he looks directly at Louis and his eyes abruptly light up.

"You!" Harry says eagerly.

"Me?" Louis laughs.

"Yeah, I want your name." Harry exclaims, practically vibrating with excitement. As much as Louis hates upsetting pretty boys who walk into his parlor completely plastered at two in the morning, he is aware that he has to tell Harry no. But before he can say anything, Harry leans towards him, one hand covering the side of his mouth.

Before he reaches Louis' ear, he says "I'm gonna tell you a secret."

Louis just nods and leans closer to Harry, who brushes his lips to Louis' ear and whispers "I want it on my bum", before he pulls away and giggles again.

"Absolutely not." Louis laughs, "there's no way I'm tattooing you now, especially not my name on your ass."

"Nooo Louis, I want it, I promise. Is it free?" Harry says hurriedly. "I really want it." he whines.

"If you still want my name on your ass when you're sober, then we'll talk, and maybe you can have it for free." Louis says, only afterwards questioning himself for offering to give this boy a free tattoo. He's never done them for free before, that wouldn't really make any sense seeing as it's his job.

Harry huffs and slouches his shoulders, "I'll be back tomorrow," he promises grumpily. Louis assumes it's his responsibility to get Harry home now, particularly seeing as he seems to be getting even more worse for wear as time goes by.

"C'mon let's get you home." Louis says, standing up and brushing himself off before looking down at Harry.

“Carry me?” Louis sighs and crosses his arms.

“’m not carrying you.” Harry pouts some more.

“Pretty please _and_ a cherry on top?” is what Harry tries to say, but at this point he doesn't really have much control over his mouth.

There is no way Harry is going to get himself up and Louis knows this. “Fuck it.” Is all he says before bending down for Harry to attempt to climb onto his back. Eventually, Harry has his legs wrapped around Louis' waist and his arms around Louis' neck and he can’t help but giggle.

“What?” Louis asks, purely amused by Harry at this point.

“Feel like a princess.” Only now does the thought briefly pass through Harry's mind that Louis could be a serial killer or a kidnapper, but Harry thinks that even if he was, he wouldn't mind it all too much. Although he would prefer if he wasn't, obviously.

“Alright, Princess,” Louis smiles, “Where are we going?”

“Home.” Harry replies, too busy running his hands through Louis' hair to reply properly. It's really soft and shiny, and Harry is in love with it.

“Very specific.” Louis mumbles, starting to walk in a direction that is most probably not the right one. Harry doesn’t really care though because Louis' hair is so delightful. 

And he tells him so, "Your hair is so pretty." Harry states, smiling contentedly at the back of Louis' head.

“Thanks” Louis' smile gets wider and Harry just rests his head on the top of Louis', feeling the soft hair underneath his chin.

“Now can you tell me where you live?”

“So soft,” Harry mumbles still grabbing at his hair, barely resisting the urge to bury his nose in it, just to see what it smells like.

“You're not answering the question, Princess.” Louis scolds but he’s smiling.

“Wentwor-, Wentworth-” Harry trails off.

Louis realises Harry is definitely not going to be able to provide him with the exact address any time soon. "Anyone we can call to get you?"

"Niall!" Harry suddenly shouts, right into Louis' ear, causing him to wince and almost drop Harry straight onto the pavement.

"Okay, lets call Niall then." Louis suggests.

Harry fumbles around in his jean pocket, whilst still clinging onto Louis with one arm. He pulls out his phone and hands it to Louis with an almost blinding, dimpled smile.

Louis scrolls through the contacts, landing on one titled 'Ni' and assuming that is the Niall he's looking for. Niall picks up on the second ring and Louis puts the phone on speaker.

"Harry? Where did you go you idiot, you scared me. Are you okay?" Niall rushes out.

"Lou-Lou said tattoo, for free," Harry murmurs, on the verge of passing out with his head buried in Louis' neck. 

"What? Who're you talking about Haz?"

Harry can't bring himself to reply so Louis decides he should probably make himself known to Niall.

Only 5 minutes later, Niall is hurrying over to Louis and Harry in the street. Harry a complete deadweight in Louis' arms, snoring lightly into his shoulder.

\------------------------------------------------

Harry wakes up the next morning with a banging headache. If he takes the pills Niall left him, puts a little extra effort into his hair, leaves the flat and comes back shamelessly 4 hours later with someones name tattooed on his ass and the promise of seeing said person again then no one has to know.


End file.
